epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. Natural Harmonia Gropius vs Darth Vader
I'll have cover art and the suggestion screencap up later. If anyone wants to do the introduction pictures for N and Vader, feel free. Anyway, as per ongoing tradition, It's been 5 days since Luvdisc vs Cupid. Now we move on to something really weird. A Pokemon Trainer in Pokemon vs History. You heard me right. Pokemon vs History isn't limited to the 693 pokemon in the digidex (Otherwise I'd use Goku /s). Trainers are just as eligible to be in the battle. As such, I would like to thank Lexi for the suggestion after talking to her about the series for whatever random reason. I'll provide a screencap later tonight. Now for the fun part. The connection. This connection actually requires a bit of thought. Both Darth Vader (Anakin) and Natural were taken away from their families for being "The Chosen Ones" (Anakin by Qui Gon Jinn, and N by Ghetsis), and raised to become the villians (Vader because of Padme's supposed death, N because of "a world where pokemon can be free" sounds like a heaven for him.), and at one point, Both Vader and N destroyed their own leaders (Vader by letting Luke kill palpatine, N by basically denying Ghetsis after the player beats him.) N and Vader have a lot more in common than you'd think based on those facts alone. Locations N & Ghetsis: N's Castle Vader and Palpatine: Death Star Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY DARTH VADER VERSUS NATURAL HARMONIA GROPIUS BEGIN Darth Vader You were raised in a forest, while I raised an army My clone troopers will settle this match like it was against a nazi I’ll win these raps, follow me to Nimbasa city Roaring against the false champion of the pokemon league I’m on the road to victory, Shining dark like a death star You better train your dragons because they aren’t up to par I’d love to see what bullshit you can rap against me Or, you can join the dark side, for we have cookies Natural Harmonia Gropius I never expected a Jedi to say such things Why don’t you come to my castle, and we’ll have a drink You think you can beat my Zekrom or my Black Kyurem? what about the planet Tatooine? You let itself get condemned! I can speak to pokemon, you barely even speak to your son! And yet you swing your saber like you’ve already won I’m going to let off a fire blast, and check the damage that’s been dealt What I should do now is decide for myself Vader Here’s a new hope for you, Let me bring in my leader I’ll show you what it takes to become a true believer Palpatine It’s about time for Palpatine to strike back I’ll show this Ferris Wheel who can really be hacked Here’s my motion, I declare Natural to be removed from my sight Take his pokemon too, I can’t afford the bites This battle is over, There will be no return of N Throw him into the space slug. Now, let me go back to my den. Ghetsis Those rhymes were so weak, it’s like Alderaan exploded I’ll lay down this Hex, Palp, because my Cofagrigus is golden! I’ll knock you down twice, Call this bitch slap the attack of a clone This doubleslap is backed by Plasma, making the world is mine to own Here’s my revenge, I stomp a sith lord in the dark, with all sorts of Propaganda Now you best step down from the throne, you’re a worse dark lord than Padme Amidala Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC ~Lightsaber noise~ RAP ~Pokemon cry~ BATTLES ~Ghetsis Laughter~ POKEMON VERSUS HISTORY Who Won? Darth Vader Natural Harmonia Gropius Emperor Palpatine Ghetsis Suggested hint for next battle Category:Blog posts